Mad Hatter
The Mad Hatter was a mind control expert and one of the earliest enemies of the Batman. Biography Humble Beginnings As a teenager, Jervis Tetch lived an especially good life, even getting a blonde girlfriend named Alice. Jervis had a loyal group of friends who often protected him from bullies. However, Jervis was then diagnosed with a testosterone deficiency, prompting him to stop growing. Jervis was diagnosed a possible psychological damaging pill, though he only took it after Alice broke up with him. The pill ended up causing Jervis' hair to fall out and him to start murdering small animals, getting him sent to the Arkham Detention Facility for Youth. There Jervis became obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, basing the rest of his life off of the Hatta character appearing in Through the Looking Glass. Finding employment at a boarding house, Jervis' violent tendencies began to erupt in regards to the students there. Eventually, Jervis began to play demented mind games that would result in the deaths of several students, including one girl who became his "first" Alice. Thinking he could get away with the crimes, due to a twisted partnership with Jeb Lester, Jervis left his employment to become a supervillain. Insanity Jervis Tetch ended up becoming a villain specializing in mind control, which he found himself to be quite adept at. Jervis conveyed mind control through hats or masks. Becoming the Mad Hatter, Jervis debuted as an enemy of the Batman but was quickly incarcerated. Jervis did not resurface as the Mad Hatter, but instead came into contact with the False Face Society, a group that he joined. Working for Black Mask under the name Dwarf, he would design a mask that would help the Mask have a reign of terror in Gotham. Eventually, though, both the Dwarf and the Mask would be defeated, with the Dwarf hauled off to the penitentiary systems and Mask to Arkham Asylum. The Dwarf, however, would ensure that Mask would be unable to escape by offering associate Edgar Dempsey protection in return for the False Face Society masks, which Dempsey originally intended to use at Mask's trial. Returning to the identity of the Mad Hatter, Jervis would escape and would ally with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The two would form the Wonderland Gang and would wreak havoc in Gotham City. Although they would be incarcerated, they would escape once again to wreak havoc in the Gotham Subway Terminals, though Batman would quickly find him and put a stop to the madness. During this time, the Hatter would make use of the False Face Society masks and would alter their chemistry to make them his own unique kind of mask. Hatter, however, would manage to escape once again and would go after a Gotham City Judge. However, before he would be able to enact his plan, he would once again be stopped by Batman. Jervis would then again escape from the penitentiary systems and would once again take the name of the Dwarf upon learning of Black Mask's escape. Hatter, however, would betray the Mask, but would be defeated by Batman, though he would be able to escape. The Hatter remained fearful of Batman and did not approach him, though on Halloween met up with Scarecrow and the Penguin at the abandoned Arkham Detention Facility for Youth. There the three were fearful the whole night that the Batman was after them. Following this event, Jervis' mental health deteriorated and he recruited the Tweeds again, planning an attack for months. Eventually the Mad Hatter ended up murdering several hundred people, including Natalya Trusevich, the girlfriend of Bruce Wayne, and his own girlfriend, Alice, from when he was a teenager. The Mad Hatter was temporarily shunted from his incarceration by DEO who told him to work under Bane and alongside Riddler, Poison Ivy, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to take down Batman. However, the Hatter was told not to kill anybody. Despite being stopped by the Batman, the Hatter easily utilized the opportunity to escape for Chicago, finding himself after Kanium. From this point on, the Hatter's condition began to improve, with him being able to join the Secret Society when the Crime Syndicate took over. Eventually, the Hatter's condition improved by a considerable degree, allowing him to receive an invitation to participate in the Gotham Cold War. Hijacking the Batman's nanovirus, the Mad Hatter caused a horrific situation in the Narrows but was eventually defeated by Batman and Bluebird. Later wandering the streets of Gotham with the Tweeds, his condition once again degenerating, the Hatter was finally incarcerated by Batman. Freed from prison by Anarky, the trauma forced Jervis' degeneration to excel. After being returned to prison, Jervis once again escaped but when he returned, it was due to a new Batman. Profile The Mad Hatter was one of the Batman's most psychologically scarred, but also intelligent villains. Able to assume moments of clarity that lasted months at a time, eventually the Mad Hatter would regress towards the mean and become his regular incomprehensible self. In his moments of clarity, however, Jervis Tetch was cold, calculating and able to plan out great schemes. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain